Talk:811
Badge There are two meshes for the car in the game files. *One, the standard, with a badge on the front fascia *Another one, with HQ textures, without badge According to what I saw nobody found a badged car. Is the badged mesh unused or are there some platforms where the badge can be seen? 13:23, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :You'd have to get the game to load the low-poly model. pfister811_hi is the high-poly model that appears when you're very close (highest LOD). pfister811 is the model that has the other 3 LODs (high, medium, low) and the hood badge. If you're on PC, change the settings to more than what your PC can handle and that will start loading the lower-poly models, you'll eventually see the 811 with a badge. 13:31, June 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks. It's kinda odd though that the badge is for low quality LODs. 13:33, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Probably cut content. Or, judging from the other FAFF cars, it's another half-assed model. 14:15, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Handling I'm unsure if the author of this post has driven the car. It is subject to profound understeer at speed and has been given a very wide turning circle. Moreover the comments about its speed are misleading; they do not factor in the value of upgrades and speed obtained by the suspension compressing ("curb boosting") with the spoiler. The net effect is that the upgraded 811 is likely to have the highest top speed value of any car - wait for testing by Broughy1322 to confirm it. Endersigh (talk) 23:53, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :Hi there. Thanks for the info. The understeer/oversteer is a mere typo. Clearly I meant understeer at high speeds and oversteer at low speeds, so apologies about that. Regarding the speed, we are aware of this, however it is standardisation for us to add the raw handling.dat speed to every vehicle article regardless. Yes it is misleading for now but it is still data. I've driven the car but haven't purchased it so I can't comment on modifications. We usually don't talk about modifications however if it was to make it the fastest car we would clearly have to make a note of that. I usually set the base description (usually written fast) and just expect the community to do as they please to work around/with what I've written and adjust if necessary. Thanks. Monk Talk 03:29, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Environment "(...) but the car allegedly produces "enough CO2 to offset two thousand acres of otherwise useless rainforest"." While I personally dislike this kind of satirical cynism against entities or values worth protecting, such as the environment, it is the assembly of the car which is stated to produce this amount of noxal emissions, not the car itself. --iamxaml (talk) 01:52, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :Another great point. Thank you. As I said above, when I fill in the descriptions of the vehicle I'm usually under a great deal of pressure knowing all the work I have to do to get pages updated therefore my typing usually suffers the consequences of that. Since there's no in game engine model to talk about I was looking for things else to say, in this case quoting what the website says. So yes, thank you, another note I clearly hadn't processed while writing. Monk Talk 03:29, June 29, 2016 (UTC) The acceleration depending of the FPS? I've seen a video in which is said that acceleration increases the more FPS one has available. It was observed in the PC version. I would like to ask if it's true and if it will/should be added to the page. WhoeverReadThis (talk) 14:36, July 2, 2016 (UTC)WhoeverReadThis :Yeah it's true. The FPS increase causes a raise in top speed. This applies(ed) to a couple more super cars, however because it's a glitch common on DLC cars that's eventually patched anyway, it doesn't need to be noted on the page. Could possibly be mentioned on the Vehicles in GTA V page's trivia. Monk Talk 14:38, July 2, 2016 (UTC)